Elsword: Pre-school adventures!
by Writer-Bambi
Summary: Elsword characters go to Day-care. but as young as they are right now, they still seem to save the day and solve a mystery that this day care place holds! Just sort of a cute story. There will be signs of couples, but that won't happen until their older but romance blooms early for their years to come! :3 Elsword, Rena, Raven,Ara, Aisha, Eve, Elesis, Alex, Seris and Chung.
1. Meet Raven Commander

**So for something different **

**all of the elsword characters meet in pre-school and go on their own**

**little kid adventures. : )**

**Just cute little stories.**

**I do not own elsword or it's characters but I wish I did XD**

"Alright, Raven and Ara time for me to go, I'll be back around five." A mother whispered gently to children's ears, hugging them. The little boy forbid himself to speak a word, upset that his mother was now sending her to per-school. Ara just pouted. It was about a month now that Raven and his little sister had moved from their home in Altera to Velder.

The five year old would be starting Kindergarten in a few months but as summer passed, Raven was stuck at the day care. Raven's hair was short, spikey and black just like his fathers, big bright golden eyes, and toned tan skin. He took most of his features of his father, and so did his little sister Ara. On the other hand, Ara was female. Long black onyx hair t clipped back reviling her brothers same golden eyes and fair skin as well. Ara was only three years old.

"Bye, I love you!" she called out the glass door and disappeared. Raven watched in disgust holding his little sisters small hand. Ara began to sob. First five seconds and she already missed her dear Mother.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" a grumpy old woman hissed at the little Ara and pushed her along to a play room storing a few other kids. (It's 6am by the way so that's why not many kids are there yet). "Don't push my sister!" screamed Raven at the top of his lungs and hit her arm making her pull back. Flames danced in his eyes. When it came to his sister, no one touched or hurt her when he was around. It was his job as an older brother. He was the protective older brother and cared for her, but to everyone else…well, not so much. He was a trouble maker you could say.

"Hush your mouth!" she raged and slapped him along his face and threw him in with his sister.

Raven hissed as she closed the door and looked back to his little sister who began to completely break down."**I WANT MY MOMMY**!" she screamed and sobbed, catching everyone's attention. Her five year old brother sighed and kneed down towards her and pulled her into his chest for comfort. What was this place? Day care from what he understood wasn't supposed to slap him or hurt his little sister. This was hell.

As things began to calm down, raven relaxed and watched his little sister make friends and played.

Finally his ears pricked up once he heard screaming from behind the door. Raven rose from the corner he sat and stared at the door. He tensed as he heard footsteps and the screaming get louder…until it stopped. The door busted open and in flung another child into the room. Ravens eyes widen at the sight of the young female.

Her hair blonde and beautifully laid down her back, shaping her pale heart shaped face and bright olive green eyes and her…ears? Poking out of her hair were two pale pointing ears, like a Christmas elf. She must have be part of the elf race, un-like him being half nasod and half human.

"Oh hello~" the girl noticed Raven staring as she picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"Hi…" how do you talk to a girl?

"I'm Rena, who are you~?" she asked walking up to him staring at him with curious eyes.

"Raven," he gulped. Whats this weird feeling in his tummy? How do you speak to a girl? Shes cute…wait what?

"Wanna play with us?" she asked in her small voice.

"Us?" she was alone though.

"Me, Aisha, Chung, Eve and Elswords and his twin sister Elsa." She pointed towards a small group hanging out on a small castle looking object.

"What are they playing?"

"Kingdom," she smiled and grabbed ahold of his hand which caused him to blush as she was pulled towards the group. "Come on~!"

When they reached the group everyone welcomed them into the game with open arms and Raven began making his first friends. Elsword and his sister had red hair and bright amber eyes. Chung soft spikey blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, Eve, silver hair wrapped into two purple ribbons and her pets mody and remy to protect her and last was a mage by the name of Aisha who turned out to be Rena's best friend. She had violet hair and amethyst eyes.

Today was getting better.

(Later after lunch, snack time, arts and crafts, etc.)

"Ok, let's see…. Does Sleeping Beauty sound good to everyone?" most of the little kids nodded and so did the teacher start the movie and pass out pillows and blankets. Once everyone got comfortable and laid down happily waiting for the pictures of the movie appear the lights went out. Although, light from the sun peaked throw the blinds of the windows painted cream.

'I know you, I walked with you once a upon a dream-' The princess sang on the video. Rena sang quietly with it as she sat by Raven. Many of his new friends we're exhausted from running around on the playground and were passed out. Aisha was the first to pass out followed by the twins. Seeing how many had actually passed out and were sleeping, the sleeping spell began to affect him as well. He was never one for nap time but today could be an acceptation.

"Are you tired to?" Rena asked Raven noticing it in his eyes. Raven learned to like Rena a lot and became best friends with her in the short time they had played together before breaking off into groups for different activites. She went to coloring, Raven went to play outside with Elsword and Chung."Wanna share my pillow?" she asked kindly and smiled. Raven blushed and nodded.

"Thanks…" he yawned at his blue orbs fell heavy.

"You're welcome," Rena smiled gently and stared at him. Raven blushed as she laid her small blonde head close to his. The young elf noticed this and giggled lightly, "You have red cheeks Raven."

He blushed more and closed his eyes.

"Hi, I'm here to check out Raven and Ara Commander."

"Ok!," a woman stared at the screen, typed in something, and looked back up, "Right this way madam!."Raven and Ara's mother pushed her hair back behind her ear and followed the woman down a long hall. A few doors down from where they started was an half open door. Not cracked open, but the door was in two parts, top and bottom."Right in there," she pointed and walked away.

"Hi I'm here for Raven and Ara," she poked in her head and whispered to the curious teacher.

"Oh, sure! Ara is right here," Ara was sleeping in the middle of the room with a bunch of others wrapped up in blankets. "And Raven is-"the younger female looked around for the boy. It took her a few moments to finally spot Raven, asleep, and cuddled next to the elf. The teacher smiled and kept her eyes on them.

"Seems he fell asleep as well next to Rena Windsneaker," she giggled and pointed his mother towards their direction."Thank you."

Rena's ears twitched as she heard the approach of trying to be silent footsteps towards her and Raven. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and picked herself up to look into the eyes of a beautiful mother.

"Hello," the woman greeted quitly and Rena smiled.

"Are you Raven's mommy?"

"I am." She smiled.

Rena looked over to her friend with black hair and gently shook his shoulder," Raven your mommy is here," she whispered in his ear. He stirred and looked up to Rena with tired eyes and a smile…then his mom.

"Hi mom," he yawned.

"Hi sweetie, time to go home. Daddy's waiting in the car."

"Ok." Raven stretched and sat up as his mom went to pick up with napping little sister.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Raven looked at Rena, "I'd like to play with you again Raven~" the elf girl smiled and kissed his cheek. Raven blushed from such contact. He just got kissed by a girl! All he could do was nod and smile, causing her to light up like a candle.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow," he blushed once more.

"See ya tomorrow!" she waved as he walked out of the room.

"She's sweet isn't she?" his mother asked.

"Yeah! I like her a lot." Raven replied as he and his family headed home. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**What do you think? cute? well, I will give one thing away, they will be actually solving a mystery at day and actually will be BIG! :)**

**Please review!**

_**-Bambi**_


	2. My princess, he said

**Chapter 2!**

**Thank you to :**

**Arisa2342**

**RevolutionizedWorld**

for the reviews :3

I do not own Elsword...damn i wish I did!

**_Drip, drip, drip_**, went the rain as it hit the large glass window, blocking the water from the little elfs face that was watching the outside world with sadden eyes. Where was her new friend? Every day so far he'd promise he'd be coming back and he did. Maybe today Raven was late? Rena sighed and continues to watch for his mom's car with him and Ara in it.

"Rena-chan?" Aisha walked up to her friend and stared out the window with her. Aisha was dressed in light purple shirt and dark purple jeans with her violet hair up in pigtails ( Think VP style). "what cha looking for?" she asked.

"Raven… he's not here yet…"

"He'll be here don't worry!" Rena smiled at her friend. "Lets go play!"

As Aisha and Rena began thinking of ideas on what to play, until finally they joined Eve in dress up.

"Aisha I think you should wear this one!" Eve held up a light pink and white sparkle dress. It was almost like Cinderella's dress before her step-sisters ruined it and before the blue one came along. "And Rena wear this one! You'll look really pretty!" Eve giggled and picked up the other dress. A white ball gown looking dress with tons of sparkles.

"Ok!" the both said and went to ask the teacher watching over the room to do put the dresses on. She happily agreed. A few minutes later Aisha and Rena joined Eve and the 'princesses' began to play house.

**[Into The kids imagination]**

In a faraway land, away from day care, a fantasy land was created. A huge castle towered into the sky and was painted…pink and silver.

"Queen Eve… Queen Eve!" Running though the silver palace looking for her queen was a beautiful little princess by the name of Aisha. She was able to control fire magic, and her sister Rena controlled nature and they were in trouble! The evil dragon was attacking the castle.

"Over here!" called out Eve with Moby and Remy at her side. "What is wrong Princess Aisha?" she asked.

"An evil dragon is attacking our home!"

"Where is Princess Rena?"

"She's fighting the dragon!"

"Lets go help!"

"Wait for me!" both girls looked over to a handsome looking male character.

"My queen whats wrong?"

"King Chung, one of our daughters is in trouble and is fighting the evil dragon!"

"We must save her!" he pulled out a shining sword of silver and gold and pointed it to the front doors leading out into the royal gardens. A scream was heard from that direction, the dragon must have hurt her.

"Rena!" Aisha quickly ran out of the palace and looked for the other princess.

**[Out of imagination]**

"You shall be my princess!" yelled a boy her age gripping her wrist tightly.

"Ow let go Alex you're hurting me!" yelled Rena as she tried to pull away. Alex was the bully here and wanted Rena for his own. He had short brown hair and emerald green eyes that pierced through anyone.

"Let her go!" Eve said glared at Alex followed out by the young witch and Chung.

"No, it's my turn to play with Rena! She's my princess!" Alex hissed and began to drag her away as Rena began to cry. She didn't like Alex, he was always mean and hurt her…and right now her poor tiny wrist throbbed in pain as his nails dug into her pale skin. "Alex let go you're hurting my wrist!" he looked at her and glared.

"No I'm not; I'm not even holding your wrist that had," he gripped tighter if it was even possibly," stop being a cry baby!" he yelled into the blonde elf's face causing her to cry even more.

"Let Rena-chan go!" Aisha and Eve ran up to them and began to try and undo his fingers around her wrist and Chung tried to pull him away from her.

"No it's my turn to play with her!" Alex continued to pull on her.

**[Wheres the teacher in all of this, you must be asking...she's out doing something :/ ]**

"Come on we're playing princess and prince and going to get married!" the brown haired boy jerked her his way and tried to drag her again. She sat down on the ground as she cried. His nails digged back into the place they were before and small specks of blood. "Let me go! I don't want to play with you!" she sobbed.

**Raven's POV**

Today was louder than usual…probably because there was no teacher…where's the teacher? Even more important where was Rena?

"Rena!" he called out.

"R-raven!"

**(End of POV)**

Rena called out between her crys and screaming and yelling from the other kids. The black haired boy looked towards where the elf's distressed call came from only to find a huge fight. A boy he didn't know was pulling hard on Rena's arm making her scream in pain as Eve and Aisha yelled for the boy to let go and tried to pry his hands off her. Elsword joined the arguing with Chung against another girl he didn't know. What happened? "Hang on Ara I'm going to help Rena," Raven looked down to his sister. Ara smiled and nodded as her big brother ran off to help his friend.

"Let go your hurting her!" Raven cameto the side and hit Alex's arm in the center.

"Ow!" Alex let go and backed off looking at his arm and back up to Raven. "You hit me!"

"You hurt my friend!"

"She's your friend by my princess!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is!"

"No she's not! She's my princess!" Raven screamed. Both boys stopped in shock. Did he really just say that? The half nasod boy blushed bright red as everyone in the fight laid eyes on him. He hid his face through his black bangs in embarrassment.

"So… bird boys' got a crush?" Alex smirked at the breaking Raven. Raven looked away. "Haha! Bird boy's got a crush!" the brown haired boy began to sing over and over again. Raven's fist balled up and he began to shake. Did he have a crush on the elf girl? He didn't know, if so, it would be his first. He was only five like most of the other here that are his age. Alex continued to laugh at Raven.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! But guess what…," he walked over to the steaming black haired boy and whispered in his ear, " I'm going to marry her first!"

He couldn't take it anymore; Raven's fist came into contact with Alex's nose and pushed him the ground. "Leave her alone!" he screamed watching the blood drip from the other little boy's nose.

"I'm going to get you for this!"

"I'd like to see you try," Raven spat and walked towards Rena and the others. His face was still extreme red for all of this and as he approached them all, he was tackled. "Yay Raven saved Rena!" said Aisha [is that a word?]

"Thank you Raven." Spoke Eve calmly as she petted her drones and Chung smiled.

"He's a bully…" Rena wiped her eyes and kissed Raven's cheek. "Thank you Raven~" she smiled.

"You're welcome…"

"Elsword stop!" paint was flung onto the violet haired female's face. "Stop Eldork!"

"You started it! You got paint on me first!" the red haired boy shot back. Aisha and Elsword decided to both go to coloring unlike the others who joined in outside games or help make snacks and lunch. Aisha and Elsword in the beginning were grabbing their favorite colors in paint, when accidently squirted dark purple paint on his arms. It washed right off but that wasn't going to stop Elsword from getting revenge.

"It was an accident! A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T!"

"Hey, cool it! Whats going on?"

"Aisha squirted paint all over my arm-"

"You painted my face!"

"Ok you two!" the teacher interrupted their bickering and pushed the two apart. "Why don't we contemplated on this and apologize and let everything go and go back to having a good day…ok?" she smiled.

"Whatever…Sorry grape head."

"Hmph! Eldork!"

**That was chapter 2! sorry alot of it so far is Rena and Raven... I like Rena x Raven =w= **

**alot...anyways please review and stuff :3 **

**p.s. not my best work, might fix this up later.**

**Next chapter will be more Aisha and Elsword**

_**-Bambi**_


End file.
